rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Recovery One: Part One
Part One of Red vs. Blue: Recovery One aired on October 28, 2007 for sponsors and March 3, 2008 for the general public. It is also the 106th episode overall. Characters Project Freelancer *Washington *Delta *Wyoming *Recovery Command (Voice Only) *York (Deceased) Other *Zealots (Deceased) Plot Freelancer Washington, as he was known before being enlisted for Recovery, arrives at the scene of a firefight between Agents Texas and New York against Wyoming and his two guards. Washington quickly assesses the situation and assumes the danger to be long past. He activates York's armor, re-booting the Delta AI. After identifying the program and having it activate a countdown timer to "decommission" the armor. It is during this time that the construct queries why it was not destroyed, as protocol dictated. Washington informs the AI that the protocol takes precedence to a secret directive, that the armor encrypts the AI for recovery later; not to destroy it. Washington says it is due to the expense of artificial constructs. Delta is alarmed at this and is adamant that the previous protocol be adhered to, as "recovery carries risk". Washington assures Delta that there is no risk, as he is the only the living person in the vicinity, a fact that Delta disputes. Washington is immediately fired upon and returns fire. After quickly strafing around the platform, Washington's attacker (presumably Wyoming), flees, despite the fact Washington is out of ammo. Delta speculates that it is because York's armor is about to explode. Washington orders Delta to store itself in a portable compartment (as Washington refuses to allow the AI to be implanted into his own armor). Upon leaving the scene Washington is contacted by Recovery Command to respond to a new Priority One signal. TranscriptRoosterTooths.com Fade in on a dead red body and a dead blue body. In comes a soldier in dark armor with yellow highlights who leans down over one of the bodies and starts fidgeting, causing a green glow to emanate upon him Voice: Prime display activated. Restoring functions. The voice is revealed to be an A.I. A.I.: Hello, how may I be of assistance to you? Soldier: Instruction: identify yourself. A.I.: Executing; I am intelligence program Delta, as created for the special operative program Freelancer. I have been assigned to agent Foxtrot Twelve. Or, York. My assignee was recently killed in combat. Soldier: I noticed. Hold on. Radio sounds Soldier: Come in, Command. This is Recovery One. I've located the Delta A.I. He appears in tact. Command: This is Command, we need a full inventory of the carrier's equipment before it's decommissioned. Recovery One: Why do you need that? Command: Recovery One, please respond to the directive. Perform a complete inventory. Recovery One: Roger Command. Recovery One out. Delta, instruction: run a full system diagnostic, with detail on armor components, analyze inventory. Delta: Executing, result: all components present. Armor at 70% peak capacity. Recovery One: Not bad for an old locksmith. Hey, need you to start a countdown for me. One hundred on the clock. Delta: Initiating. One hundred. Ninety-nine. Ninety-eight. May I make an inquiry? Recovery One: Go ahead. Delta: Why was I not destroyed? Recovery One: What? Delta: When an assignee is killed in action, protocol dictates that all intelligence programs be destroyed. Recovery One: Yeah that's what they told me at first too. But you were encrypted until you could be recovered. I'm here to recover you. Delta: Recovery carries risk. Destruction ensures that an A.I. will not fall in to enemy hands. Recovery One: Are you complaining? Delta: Not at all! Just noting a discrepancy. Recovery One: What do you want from me guy? You cost a lot of money, okay? It's cheaper to recover you than it is to delete you. Go bitch to the accountants. Delta: If I have offended you, I do apologize. Recovery One: Yeah, I'm all busted up about it. Now, store yourself in a portable component, okay? I'm moving you. Delta: You could insert me in to your own A.I. slot. I do not show it as occupied. Recovery One: I don't think so. Delta: If you are having difficulty, I can walk you through the implantation procedure. Recovery One: I don't do that. Delta: Are you Agent Washington? Recovery One: That's me. Delta: Then I understand. You had, difficulties with your assigned A.I. unit. Washington: Difficulties? Yeah, I suppose that's a word. Delta: In that case, I must insist that you terminate my program. Destruction ensures that an A.I. will not fall in to- Washington: Look, Delta, just relax. I don't think you're in any danger of getting hijacked by one of the four dead guys here with us. Delta: Three. Washington: What? Delta: My sensors indicate only three inert human forms. Yourself and one other remain active. Washington: Wha- Several rifle rounds shoot past Washington's head Washington: Huh! Washington starts running Washington: Great, thanks for telling me! Delta: I suggest you return fire. Washington: Ya think? A plasma grenade lands at Washington's feet Washington: Son of a-! Washington and a white soldier run past each other shooting, and Washington comes up dry Washington: Dammit. The white soldier reloads, then retreats Washington: What the hell? Delta: Perhaps he realized that York's equipment was charged to detonate. Currently T-minus four, Washington: Instruction! Storage, now! Delta: Executing. Delta disappears back in to York. Delta: Two. One. Washington collects Delta and jumps off the building as York's body explodes behind him, and lands below Washington: Well, at least that was easier than the last one. Radio sounds as Washington starts jogging Command: Recovery One, this is Command, we have a level one distress signal, immediate response necessary. Washington: I just wrapped that up, Command. I'm headed home. Command: Negative, Recovery One, this is a new signal. Washington: That's the fifth one this month. Command: Affirmative. Washington: (sigh) Alright, send me the coordinates. Washington reaches his jeep and drives off. The screen cuts to black. Washington: I'm on my way. Trivia *This episode creates a conflict timeline-wise. In Biting the Hand, Tex claims Wyoming had teleported away from Omega's base before she had the chance to interrogate him. It was later revealed Wyoming had teleported to Blood Gulch, where he would be killed by Tucker. In this episode, however, Wyoming is still present at Omega's base when Washington arrives, leading to a brief scuffle between the former Freelancers. *Although this is existing an instance of Washington and Delta interacting with one another, Season 10 reveals at Delta had personally known and worked with Wash prior to York's death, leaving his question about Wash's identity unusual as he had a strong memory of the other Freelancers. References Video Category:Episodes 01